Matchs de Football
by chrisanimefan
Summary: Fanfic Captain Tsubasa yaoi. A la suite du match épique entre la Toho et la newteam. Ken Ed Warnes est blessé et passe l'été avec Koijiro Marc Landers


**Titre : ** Matchs de football (les titres c'est une horreur)

Auteur : Chris 

**Genre : **Vous me direz – Romance ?

**Base :** Captain Tsubasa (Olive et Tom)

**Couple** : Ken X Kojiro X Ken (Ed Warners X Marc Landers)

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi.

**Dédicace :** Pour Atomic Frog, pour les 1000 HITS d'Harmonie

PS : Cela se passe peu après le match Toho – Newteam – en gros jusqu'à ce que la 5 et TF1 arrêtent la diffusion du dessin animé.

Matchs de football 

Le match Toho-New team venait de se terminer sur le score de 4-4.

Le combat, on pouvait appeler ça comme ça : chacun des membres avait donné de soi, ils avaient fait de leur mieux.

Chacun des joueurs avait eu la rage de vaincre au fond de leur cœur.

Ils s'étaient donnés à fond et ce à chaque instant.

Le match avait été intense et plein de rebondissements.

Chacun des spectateurs avait retenu son souffle.

Jusqu'à la dernière minute, le résultat avait été incertain.

Sous le soleil brûlant de l'été à Tokyo, les deux capitaines s'étaient serrés la main sous le feu des appareils photos.

L'instant était mémorable, surtout pour ceux qui connaissaient le tigre, alias Kojiro Hyuga.

Ce dernier n'avait participé à aucun match de la saison sauf la finale.

Sa force physique et son endurance s'étaient développées grâce à un entraînement intensif.

Sa rage et sa hargne faisaient de lui parmi les adversaires que craignait le plus Oozora Tsubasa, un jeune prodige du football.

Ils s'étaient même échangé leurs maillots sous les applaudissements ravis de la foule qui trouvait bien que les deux équipes méritaient autant la victoire l'une que l'autre.

Chacune des équipes retourna dans ses vestiaires respectifs après la remise de la coupe et les discours non moins habituels.

Ils étaient tous fiers, les deux équipes méritaient de gagner mais le match nul restait quand même un bon compromis.

C'était maintenant l'heure de la douche, un pur moment de réconfort après des heures à courir après une balle.

Tous les garçons sentaient leur sueur coller à leur maillot et à leurs shorts.

Ils avaient hâte de soigner leurs blessures et d'enlever leurs chaussures.

Ken Wakashimazu s'était de nouveau gravement blessé à l'épaule lors de ce match.

Cela avait réveillé son ancienne blessure qui datait de quatre ans.

Son épaule n'était qu'une masse endolorie.

L'entraîneur et ses camarades avaient assisté à son départ par l'ambulance qui l'emmena à l'hôpital afin de se faire soigner.

Toute l'équipe et l'entraîneur vinrent le voir le lendemain.

Des fans lui envoyèrent des corbeilles de fruits, des mots, des fleurs…

Sa famille, et même son père – chose pour le moins inhabituelle- se déplacèrent aussi.

Au fur et à mesure des jours qui passaient, le médecin prononça un diagnostic pour le moins assez défavorable : il devait s'arrêter pendant plusieurs mois et surtout faire très attention à l'avenir.

Un choc pourrait un jour paralyser son bras.

La chose était grave pour Ken qui s'était donné à fond et qui ainsi voyait ses rêves se teinter de tristesse et d'inquiétude.

Le monde du sport était impitoyable.

Jamais un entraîneur ou bien le public ne lui pardonnerait la moindre faiblesse.

Il faudrait qu'il compense son handicap par un autre moyen.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à son avenir parfois sombre, le jeune joueur constata que les visites qu'il recevait s'espaçaient.

Ce n'était pas un mal.

Ainsi, il avait du temps pour lui, pour songer à son avenir.

De plus, il était d'un naturel fier, être vu ainsi impuissant, assis dans un lit d'hôpital par ses proches ne l'enchantait guère.

Le plus présent auprès de lui fut sans conteste Kojiro Hyuga. Et à chaque fois, il se faisait prier pour repartir.

Il lui parlait et essayer de lui remonter le moral.

Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps.

Ken savait que le jeune homme s'inquiétait pour lui.

Kojiro avait toujours été passionné par le foot.

Il rêvait de devenir professionnel et il était prêt à tout pour réaliser ce rêve.

C'était sa fougue et sa hargne qui avaient convaincu le jeune Ken d'en faire.

Et il s'était mis à apprécier.

Ken fut hospitalisé plus d'une semaine.

A sa sortie, ne voulant pas retourner dans sa famille, Kojiro lui proposa de venir habiter chez lui, avec sa mère, ses petits frères et sœurs.

Le goal accepta, cela lui ferait du bien de ne plus être seul.

Et ainsi, il pourrait mieux connaître son capitaine qu'il admirait.

Ainsi, durant cet été, malgré l'emploi du temps rempli par les différents jobs à temps partiels de Hyuga, les deux adolescents se rapprochèrent.

Leur intimité allait en grandissant.

Parfois même, ils n'avaient même plus besoin de mots pour se comprendre.

L'admiration de Ken se renforça.

A la fin de l'été, il comprit ce qu'il éprouvait pour son capitaine : il était amoureux de lui.

Il rêvait de lui toutes les nuits, sa présence le rendait fou mais son absence était encore plus cruelle.

Il lui manquait tant.

Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien dire au fier brun.

Jamais celui-ci n'accepterait la chose.

Pour lui, ce serait contre nature.

Il savait bien que Hyuga n'avait aucune petite amie, il n'en désirait même pas une !

Il disait qu'il n'avait pas de temps à lui accorder…

Dans un sens, cela était vrai.

Chaque jour, Kojiro se levait à l'aube pour aller livrer le journal du matin dans le quartier tout en amenant son ballon pour s'entraîner.

Ensuite, il allait au port de Tokyo à pied, toujours le ballon entre les pieds.

Là, il aidait les marins à décharger les lourds sacs des bateaux pour les entreposer dans des camions qui iraient ensuite livrer dans le Japon tout entier.

Une fois cela fait, il mangeait en compagnie des ouvriers.

En fin de matinée, il repartait pour une crêperie et était serveur jusqu'en début d'après-midi.

L'après-midi était consacré aux entraînements qui continuaient malgré les vacances.

Même si l'équipe était rarement au complet durant ces deux mois d'été chaud et humide, la Toho s'exerçait et changeait de style.

Ils inventaient des nouvelles tactiques.

Les joueurs savaient tous que ce match contre la New Team était leur dernier avec leur fier capitaine, Kojiro Hyuga.

En effet, celui-ci avait fini le lycée, il s'apprêtait à se lancer dans une carrière de footballeur professionnel.

Des entraîneurs lui avaient fait des propositions alléchantes un peu partout dans le monde.

Ken connaissait suffisamment Kojiro pour savoir qu'il ne laisserait pas sa famille dans le besoin.

Il voulait rester au Japon.

Ken avait décidé de rester à ses côtés pour le soutenir mais aussi tout simplement pour être avec lui.

Il voulait l'aider.

Wakashimazu avait découvert avec Hyuga, le tigre, les affres de l'amour et ses tourments.

Pour des raisons bien évidentes, il se taisait.

Il craignait trop de se faire repousser et que le Tigre ne veuille plus jamais le revoir.

Sous le soleil brûlant et la chaleur étouffante de l'été, l'équipe commença l'un des ses matchs d'entraînements sous la houlette vindicative de leur capitaine.

Ce dernier n'avait pas chang : il s'exprimait par des cris et ne cessait d'exiger le maximum de ses coéquipiers.

Ils se donnaient à fond, tous autant que lui, et mettaient toute leur volonté dans le sport.

Jamais il ne leur demandait quelque chose qu'il ne sut pas faire.

Après le match contre la New Team, ils avaient décidé de perfectionner leurs passes et différentes techniques de football comme le pont, des tours de passe-passe.

Chacun s'entraînait avec son ballon.

Afin d'occuper le goal tout en l'empêchant d'utiliser son épaule blessée, à tour de rôle, les joueurs s'exerçaient à tirer au but.

Kojiro avait interdit à Ken d'utiliser son bras blessé. D'ailleurs, il lui avait même mis des bandages pour être sûr que le bras ne bouge pas.

C'était l'un de leur dernier match d'entraînement avec la Toho.

Après, l'équipe se séparerait.

Chacun irait de son côté.

La plupart des joueurs continueraient à jouer jusqu'à la dernière année de lycée dans l'équipe de leur école.

D'autres iraient se former et apprendre un métier, ils n'auraient plus l'occasion de jouer.

Enfin, Kojiro comme Ken avaient des propositions pour rentrer comme professionnels.

Même Danny Melo [SC1] en avait !

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux coupés très courts restait encore un an au lycée et serait le capitaine de la Toho.

Kojiro ne cessait de lui donner des conseils, ce qui rendait Ken jaloux.

Pourquoi passait-il tant de temps avec le plus jeune ?

Pourquoi l'ignorait-il de façon aussi évidente ?

Pourquoi étaient-ils si proches ?

Ken Wakashimazu devait bien s'avouer qu'il était jaloux.

Il connaissait Danny pour avoir joué avec lui durant leur scolarité.

Ils étaient parvenus à une camaraderie assez étonnante pour leurs caractères opposés : Ken, tout comme Kojiro, était fier, il ne se rendait jamais et ne s'avouait pas vaincu. Quant à Danny, c'était un garçon tranquille et obéissant. Il restait un très bon tacticien et un excellent pivot. De plus sa gentillesse faisait le lui un garçon facile à vivre.

Il savait que Kojiro appréciait beaucoup le jeune homme.

Ils se connaissaient depuis le primaire et avaient joué depuis tous petits au football ensemble.

C'est naturellement que le plus jeune avait suivi son aîné dans une équipe de football.

Danny Melo avait fini par aimer le sport en lui-même.

Suivant les traces de son capitaine, il s'était lui aussi mis à rêver de gloire.

Il pourrait devenir joueur professionnel comme en rêvait le tigre depuis si longtemps et comme il le souhaitait aussi ardemment depuis qu'il s'était réellement mis à apprécier ce sport.

Les voir rire ensemble faisait du mal au goal, il sentait des nœuds dans l'estomac.

Comme si on lui nouait les intestins.

Il se comportait vraiment comme une femmelette, pensa t-il en se mordant la lèvre.

Sa jalousie montait aussi inexorablement que la crue d'un fleuve.

Peut-être que Danny aimait son capitaine de la même façon que lui ?

Cela était tout à fait possible !

Que la vie pouvait être compliquée surtout concernant les sentiments.

Ken se sentit désespéré et déprimé.

Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre ni dans son caractère.

Tout cela le dérangeait.

Alors qu'il arrêtait un tir de Danny, il eut soudain une idée.

Il renvoya la balle assez violement au nouveau capitaine de la Toho.

Il secoua ses cheveux et remit sa casquette en place, souriant.

Sa résolution était prise.

Au lieu d'attendre et de se complaire dans l'incertitude, il prendrait le taureau par les cornes.

Il devait savoir !

Danny était son concurrent, son rival et son adversaire !

Il n'aurait aucune pitié pour lui malgré leur amitié.

Ce serait lui qui aurait le cœur de Kojiro !

Lui et nul autre !

Sa résolution prise, il se prit une autre décision.

Il devait parler à Danny.

Il n'osait pas parler de ce qu'il ressentait pour son ancien capitaine et ami en direct car il avait trop peur d'être rejeté.

Néanmoins, il pouvait parler avec le jeune garçon.

Il serait ce qu'il y avait entre lui et son cher Kojiro.

Si jamais, lui aussi, il aimait le tigre sauvage, alors ils se battraient.

Ce serait un duel pour l'amour.

Et il ne faisait nul doute dans l'esprit du goal que ce serait lui le vainqueur !

Il le devait !

Jamais il ne laisserait Kojiro lui échapper !

Il lui était devenu aussi indispensable que l'air qu'on respire, aussi nécessaire que l'eau et la nourriture.

Il se réjouissait de le voir et il était aussi malheureux que les pierres quand le brun s'absentait.

Jamais il ne pourrait vivre sans lui !

Ken serra les poings, résolu et fier de sa décision.

Kojiro avait toujours aimé les personnes résolues, il ne pourrait qu'apprécier Ken.

Le jour commençait à décliner.

Ken savait que Kojiro partait aussitôt après l'entraînement pour enchaîner avec son dernier travail à temps partiel de la journée : livreur de pizza.

Pour une fois, il ne se plaindrait pas de le voir partir vite : il avait une affaire à régler.

Il ne voulait pas que le tigre soit témoin du défi entre lui et son meilleur ami.

Qui sait comment il prendrait la chose ?

Qui pouvait prédire quelle serait sa réaction ?

Ken savait qu'il s'emporterait, Kojiro était parfois soupe au lait et il prenait la mouche facilement.

Il détestait l'hypocrisie plus que tout et ne supportait pas que les gens essayent de la manipuler.

L'ancien capitaine aux muscles bien développés et à la peau dorée par le soleil détestait ne pas prendre les décisions de part lui-même.

C'est pourquoi il fallait garder ce désir de duel secret.

Le soleil déclinait dans le ciel qui rougeoyait.

Les joueurs rangeaient les ballons, Kojiro leur souhaita le bonsoir.

Ken s'approcha du jeune Danny Melo et lui tapota sur l'épaule.

Ce dernier se retourna.

« Puis-je te parler ? » demanda le goal très sérieux.

Jamais Danny n'avait vu une telle expression concentrée sur le visage de son farouche ami qu'il avait appris à apprécier.

Que pouvait-il vouloir ?

Qu'est-ce qui le préoccupait ?

Est-ce que c'est sa blessure qui le faisait à nouveau souffrir ?

Ou bien, appréhendait-il la sélection pour les professionnels, dont ils feraient bientôt tous les trois partie ?

« Bien sûr… » répondit le plus jeune d'un ton peu assuré.

Ken lui fit un signe du pouce et ils s'éloignèrent du terrain.

Ils n'allèrent pas très loin.

Ken se retourna et regarda le jeune garçon dans les yeux tout en croisant les bras.

L'impression de Ken fit couler de la sueur dans le dos de Melo.

« Tu voulais ? » fit-il en brisant le silence.

« J'ai à te parler de choses sérieuses… » dit le goal d'un ton solennel.

« Bien… » répondit le plus jeune. « Je t'écoute… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je voudrais savoir ce que tu penses de Kojiro… »

Danny poussa un soupir.

C'était cela la question ??

« Kojiro est quelqu'un de violent… » commença le jeune garçon en faisant sourire Ken car c'était la stricte vérité. « C'est quelqu'un de compétitif, il a une personnalité forte. Il ne cesse de vouloir aller plus loin de se surpasser. Malgré son mauvais caractère, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant… C'est aussi une personne sur qui on peut compter et un ami sûr. »

« Est-ce que Kojiro n'est seulement qu'un ami pour toi, ou bien autre chose ? » demanda Ken d'un ton dangereux pour ceux qui le connaissaient.

Danny releva la tête te le regarda surpris.

Puis, au bout de quelques temps, il finit par esquisser un sourire de compréhension.

« Kojiro est juste un ami et quelqu'un que j'admire, rien de plus… » dit-il avec une tranquillité sereine.

« Bien… »

Ces quelques phrases détendirent l'atmosphère qui s'était crispée lors de la conversation.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais… » dit Melo en regardant Wakashimazu avec attention.

Ce dernier sortit de ses pensées pour le regarder surpris.

Que voulait-il dire ?

Qu'avait-il compris ?

Et si c'était ce à quoi il pensait, est-ce que Kojiro l'avait aussi remarqué et compris ?

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda le goal hésitant et tendu à nouveau.

« C'est très simple… » répondit avec une grande gentillesse le garçon. « Je te connais bien, nous avons passé plus de trois années ensemble à jouer au football. Malgré ton caractère irascible, toute l'équipe t'aime bien et nous sommes devenus amis. Tout ça pour te dire, que j'ai remarqué des changements te concernant depuis quelques temps. Tu parais plus préoccupé et agité intérieurement… »

« Qui ne le serait pas dans mon cas ? » marmonnât le goal.

« Certes, n'importe qui se ferait du souci pour son avenir à cause de ton épaule. Cependant, te connaissant et sachant ta volonté, je sais que tu t'en sortiras… Ce n'est pas ceci qui occupe ton esprit… »

« Alors, à quoi je pense cher psychologue ? » demanda Ken avec une pointe d'ironie.

« Je dirais plutôt à qui dans ton cas… » répliqua Melo serein car il connaissait Ken.

Ce dernier resta un instant interdit.

« Ne fais pas cet air l ! » rigola doucement le plus jeune. « Pour répondre à ta question, c'est aussi évident que le nez au milieu de la figure. »

Il s'approcha de lui pour lui poser sa main sur l'épaule en signe d'amitié.

« Tu devrais lui dire, tu sais… C'est mauvais de te laisser ronger ainsi… »

Pendant ce temps là, Kojiro s'était dirigé vers le fabricant de pizza pour lequel il travaillait.

Il avait l'esprit très occupé et il était préoccupé.

En effet, depuis quelques temps, il sentait en lui un changement qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Il désirait des choses que jamais il n'avait désiré auparavant.

Il se sentait troublé ou touché par des paroles qui n'auraient fait que l'irriter il y a de cela quelques mois – voire quelques semaines – avant.

Que se passait-il ?

Que lui arrivait-il ?

Le sujet de sa préoccupation se nommait Ken.

Pourquoi penser à son ami le tourmentait-il ?

D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de ressasser son nom dans la tête comme les vagues ne cessaient de charrier des cailloux pour les transformer en sable ?

C'était très étrange et bizarre en même temps…

Cela avait commencé quand Wakazimasu avait été blessé, il l'avait remarqué immédiatement et en avait fait la réflexion à son coéquipier qui avait haussé les épaules en lui affirmant qu'il s'agissait d'une égratignure.

Hyuga avait tout de suite deviné qu'il en était rien et qu'il cherchait à minimiser la blessure voire même à la cacher.

Il avait veillé dès lors discrètement sur lui sans rien dire.

Mais lors du match contre ce satané Tsubasa qui forçait son admiration, malgré lui – bien malgré lui ! -, la blessure s'était manifestée à nouveau.

Cela était inévitable, il le savait…

Il avait vu ce qu'avait fait Ken, il l'avait même rattrapé pour empêcher un tir de Tsubasa de rentrer dans les cages.

Rien qu'à la figure du goal, Hyuga avait compris sa douleur même s'il serrait les dents et ne s'était jamais plaint.

Comme ils se ressemblaient parce cet aspect l !

Tous les deux aussi farouches, sauvages, indépendants et fiers d'eux !

Il savait que Ken détestait la pitié mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il l'éprouvait pour lui.

Il l'admirait et avait l'impression de se trouver parfois face à un miroir qui lui renvoyait un autre reflet de lui-même…

Bien sûr, il était venu lui rendre visite à l'hôpital.

Et c'est quand il l'avait vu immobilisé, blessé et souffrant que tout avait basculé.

Ou peut-être que ce qu'il éprouvait avant existait et que ces événements en avaient été l'élément déclencheur ?

Il l'ignorait…

Et que peu importe après tout !!

Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre lui et Ken.

Néanmoins, c'était différent des liens entre lui et Tsubasa –rivalité affirmée – et ses coéquipiers – amitié profonde.

Kojiro savait que Ken était précieux pour lui, il pensait au début qu'il était devenu son meilleur ami…

Puis un jour, alors qu'il écoutait l'histoire de l'un de ces collègues de travail sur le port qui venait de rencontrer le grand amour de sa vie, il avait compris.

Ce qu'il y avait entre lui et Ken était pareil à ce qu'avait décrit cet homme sur ses relations avec sa bien aimé.

Il s'était interrogé, il avait essayé d'analyser ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il ressentait…

Et il avait fini par aboutir à la conclusion suivant : il aimait Ken comme un homme aimait une femme.

Ceci l'avait bien sûr surpris.

Ken avait d'abord repoussé cette idée, c'était un tigre et un sauvage.

Kojiro Hyuga ne pouvait pas aimer les hommes !

C'était tout bonnement impossible !

Impensable !

Sale !

Une horreur !

Une malédiction !

Non seulement c'était tabou mais en plus, il serait la risée des autres footballeurs, des travailleurs, du public…

Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Il avait essayé d'enfermer ses sentiments en lui, de les sceller…

Cependant, cela avait été impossible.

Ainsi, Hyuga, le tigre, avait dû accepter cet amour interdit.

Il s'était défendu d'en parler avec Ken.

Il se contentait de savourer sa compagnie comme il le pouvait.

Les choses étaient mieux ainsi.

C'est ce qu'il pensait alors qu'il conduisait son vélo pour livrer une pizza chez un client.

Mais la scène qu'il vit le bouleversa dans tout son être et il ne put qu'intervenir.

Cela ne pouvait pas se passer sous ses yeux !

C'était impossible !

Le soir tombait doucement même si le soleil était encore levé et rougeoyant.

C'était près du stade de football où ils avaient passé l'après-midi à s'entraîner.

Il les vit tous les deux.

Danny avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Ken.

Ce dernier le regardait avec un sourire triste.

Ils étaient si proches !

Leurs gestes semblaient si intimes !

Il sentit la jalousie balayer tout ce qu'il avait de raison dans sa tête.

Et il ne raisonna d'ailleurs plus.

Il posa sa bicyclette et sa pizza sur un coin pour se diriger, furieux, vers ses amis.

Danny et Ken !!

Jamais il ne l'aurait imagin !

Quelle damnation !

Il fallait qu'il sache !

C'était impossible !

Il serra son poing à s'en faire blanchir les jointures tout en avançant furieux comme un tigre affamé.

Arrivé à la hauteur des deux hommes, il balança son poing rageur à la figure de Danny puis de Ken les faisant tomber.

Mélo s'essuya la joue gonflée complètement surpris.

Pourquoi Kojiro avait-il fait ça ?

Quant à Ken, Kojiro s'était assis sur lui, tombé aussi à terre et le secouait par le tee-shirt.

« Comment as-tu osé faire ça ? » hurla t-il furieux.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à Danny, c'était un garçon trop gentil et doux pour cela. De plus, vu son innocence, c'était forcément Ken qui avait pris les devants.

Cela le blessait encore plus !

Il continua de secouer Ken furieux et retenant avec difficultés des larmes de rage.

« Capitaine ! » dit Danny en le saisissant à bras le corps. « Tu lui fais mal ! Pense à son épaule ! »

Ken ne comprenait pas la fureur du tigre.

Pourquoi l'avoir frapp ?

Il devait vraiment aimer Danny pour s'en prendre à lui de cette façon !!

Kojiro finit par le lâcher toujours aussi furieux.

Ses cheveux masquaient son expression.

Il se leva avec lenteur.

Si Danny aimait Ken…

Il venait d'ailleurs de le prouver : il l'avait saisi lui sans avoir peur de la colère qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Ainsi étaient les choses…

Pourquoi la vie était-elle si cruelle avec lui ?

Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un tel châtiment ?

Celui qu'il aimait désirait l'un de ses meilleurs amis et cela était réciproque.

Il n'y pouvait rien !

Il resta sans bouger.

Ken était inquiet, qu'arrivait-il à son capitaine ?

Il se leva même s'il était meurtri et l'observa avec attention.

Son visage était fermé et la colère se lisait sur son visage.

Pourquoi ?

Mais il sentit aussi une peine immense qui habitait le Tigre.

Pourquoi ?

Il saisit la main de Hyuga.

Il devait savoir, il devait lui expliquer son geste.

« Pourquoi nous as-tu frapp ? » demanda Ken.

Danny les observa avec attention.

Se pouvait-il que… ?

Cela était possible…

Tout à fait probable.

Les deux hommes avaient toujours été proches.

De là où il se trouvait, Kojiro les avait vu proches…

Se pouvait-il qu'il ait pensé que lui et Ken… s'aimaient ?

Ce serait la meilleure de l'année !!

Quelle blague !

Mais vu la réaction de son capitaine, c'était possible.

« C'était une erreur… » répondit Kojiro au goal. « Une méprise. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… Je dois y aller… »

Il commença à monter mais Ken le retint.

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien tu sais ? » constata t-il inquiet.

« Je dois y aller… » r »pondit Hyuga comme un automate.

« Ken ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour l'embrasser ?? » l'encouragea Melo. « Cet imbécile s'est mépris, il a cru qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous deux et il est furieux ! »

Kojiro leva les yeux plantant son regard dans celui de Ken bouleversé.

Danny avait-il tout compris ?

Les yeux de son capitaine reflétaient une telle tristesse qu'il eut envie de le consoler.

Ken raffermit sa prise autour du tigre qui ne bougeait pas.

Puis, il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

Alors, Kojiro sentit les lèvres de Ken sur les siennes, il n'y tient plus et répondit au baiser.

Ce fut un baiser sauvage.

Chacun des deux hommes luttaient pour dominer l'autre.

Le baiser était passionné et révélait pleinement ce qu'ils avaient cachés et enfoui dans leurs cœurs jusqu'à là.

Soupirant, Melo décida de se retirer, il n'y avait rien de pire que de tenir la chandelle !!

Au bout de quelques instants, les deux hommes se séparèrent haletants et heureux.

Dans leurs yeux se lisait une promesse d'avenir ensemble malgré les difficultés à surmonter.

Ils s'aimaient.

Ils venaient de le comprendre.

Ce baiser avait fait tomber toutes les barrières et les non dits.

Rien ne les arrêterait tant qu'ils seraient ensemble…

L'avenir leur appartenait.

Et c'était un futur à deux qui se dessinait pour Kojiro Huyga et Ken Wakashimazu.

FIN

* * *

PAGE # "'PAGE : '#'  
'" [SC1]Son nom japonais est Takeshi Sawada, j'ai gardé le nom français. 


End file.
